


Girls and Guardians

by The_Firebird



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: Scot has led a simple life. Moving from England to Matheson had been a big leap, and definitely not typical of teenage life, but it was easy enough to make friends. Other than that, though, he’d gone through some tough classes, had some friendships end and started the Sevini Squad, and got a job at the local ice cream parlor; all pretty normal things for a teenager.The legend of Key House loomed over the whole town, and he’d always been curious, though not curious enough to risk trespassing. It always called to him, in a way, and he never knew why. Why he would lay awake late into the night hallucinating whispers, or why he would have dreams of bad things coming out of wells and black doors.I realized this worked better as a one-shot, and I have no idea how to continue it
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke/Jackie Veda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Girls and Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. I am not married to the title so tell me if you can think of something better.

Scot has led a simple life. Moving from England to Matheson had been a big leap, and definitely not typical of teenage life, but it was easy enough to make friends. Other than that, though, he’d gone through some tough classes, had some friendships end and started the Sevini Squad, and got a job at the local ice cream parlor; all pretty normal things for a teenager.

The legend of Key House loomed over the whole town, and he’d always been curious, though not curious enough to risk trespassing. It always called to him, in a way, and he never knew why. Why he would lay awake late into the night hallucinating whispers, or why he would have dreams of bad things coming out of wells and black doors. 

Any news relating to Key House or the Locke family that owned it seemed to reach and take over Matheson; any and all stories that made it into the local paper, anything remotely big that had to do with the Lockes would travel across the country to Matheson in about the same time it took Eden to find someone to bully. 

Scot didn’t partake in the gossip, but he was also sort of drawn to it. Something deep inside him pulled him to it, he couldn’t explain it, but it was like he needed to know that they were okay. It wasn’t as...obsessive as it sounds, but it was like a niggling in the back of his head that wouldn’t go away until he knew that something bad hadn’t happened. 

For the longest time, he wrote it off as being a decent human who didn’t want any harm to come to anyone. For the longest time, nothing horribly tragic happened to the Lockes.

Scot knew something happened before he heard anything. For a week he’d been having nightmares about somebody’s dad getting shot, hearing the banging on the door right before the gunshot. He felt it as if it were his own hand, holding onto a little brother he didn’t have, surrounded by a translucent sheet, while the man who shot his dad called for somebody named ‘Kinsey’. 

He’d wanted -needed- to help her, this Kinsey person he’d never met. He couldn’t explain it, but he just had to. But it was just a dream, so he couldn’t, and it broke part of his soul. 

When he heard that Rendell Locke had died, the dream started to make sense, but only in the way that brought more questions. He couldn’t explain anything that was happening, but he tried to ignore it and focus on his school.

That night, Scot had a weirder dream than usual. It wasn’t about Key House, but instead featured one Rendell Locke. He thought, at first, that it was a side effect of being so distraught all day, But… he’d never heard Rendell’s voice, and only rarely saw him in pictures, but he was certain that the one in front of him was real. 

“Oh, hello. I’ve, uh, I’ve never done this before.”

“You’re Rendell Locke, aren’t you?” Scot asked. 

“Yes. And I have some things to explain to you.”

“How are you here? I- You died today.”

“Yes, well. Technically yesterday. You’re asleep and it’s currently just past midnight.”

“You’re dead, how-”

“It’s complicated. I need you to know that your life is about to change. I’m going to be here until you have a bit of a hang of it.”

“So, what’s wrong with me? Why can I see dead people?”

Rendell laughed. “You can’t. You can see me for a very specific reason.”

“Just tell me then.” Scot inquired.

“You’re calmer than I expected, than I was when I found out. Anyway, my family is about to come to Matheson. I need you to follow your gut.”

“About what?”

“You already know. You have instincts, to protect my family. But once they arrive, you are going to be drawn to protecting one of them specifically. My best guess is either Tyler or Kinsey, because they’re the closest to your age. You will understand more when you’re in the thick of it. Just… don’t fight it, okay?”

“Okay...but…. Why me? Why am I different?”

“You are not like the rest of us. You have… we’ll call it an objective. Your objective is to keep that person I mentioned safe. You are, in short, a seer.”

Scot’s brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry?”

“A seer.”

“I’m going to need some more information.”

“There is a spirit, of sorts. It knows almost everything of the world, and knows which people are going to need to be protected. Then it chooses a trustworthy person that will come in contact with that will be able to protect them. It doesn’t actually affect you much, and everybody reacts differently with it.”

“So what is going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to be you, except that the person you’re protecting might jump to the top of your priorities list.”

“But- okay. If I just go up to a person and tell them ‘I’m here to protect you,’ they’re going to think I’m stalking them or something.”

“You can’t plan this out, trust me. It’ll come to you when you’re in the moment.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I had one. Trouble… kind of runs in my family.”

“Then… why did you get shot, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“People are still keeping tabs on me? Kinsey and Tyler are going to hate that. My seer, my girlfriend in high school… we got mixed up in some things we shouldn’t have. Seers aren’t the only magical things, you know. She… she stood against a being that neither of us were prepared for. She’s still alive, but probably won’t be for long. I’m pretty sure the spirit was the only thing keeping her alive.”

“What happened to her?”

“She stood against something we’d never experienced and got hurt. We thought it was just a concussion, but she got trapped inside her head and hasn’t been able to really interact with the outside world.”

There was a moment of silence.

“What did she go against?”

Rendell glanced at the clock. “It’s almost morning. But you won’t have to worry about any of that, you aren’t going to go through  _ that _ . Just remember to trust your instincts, and trust your person to follow theirs.”

* * *

Scot woke up earlier than usual, feeling a little more tired than he normally would’ve. He already had a headache, like he fell asleep studying and his brain was trying to remember all the information.

It made sense, in a way, because of the night he had. It was a lot of information to wrap your head around. Not only do seers exist, but Scot Cavendish is one of them. And now he’s expected to protect somebody? 

How would he even get close? How would he explain it? He was going to end up with a restraining order.

_ Trust your instincts. _

If Rendell had been right about anything, is that he couldn’t plan for it. He had to trust himself, and he had to trust that, if this was real at all, there was a way to deal with it. 

* * *

Scot’s dreams hadn’t changed much. They’d gone from generic Key House to nightmares of that scenario with the translucent tarp, trying desperately to keep her little brother from making a sound. 

Scot tried to calm her down, tried to soothe her fear. He didn’t know how he could tell, but he knew it helped at least a little bit.

Weeks passed, Rendell didn’t show up much. The Savini Squad started working on a new film, using Eden as an actress. It wasn’t in production, yet, they still had a lot to work on. 

Everything was going normally, but Scot got a weird feeling one day. He arrived at work feeling giddy, almost, and he couldn’t tell why. When his coworker told him someone was moving into Key House, he was nervous about how he would react. 

Or, more how the ‘spirit’ in him would react. 

But he was scooping ice cream, making shakes, doing the customer service thing, when the bell on the door rang and he just knew. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew. His person had just walked through the door. 

He looked up, a family of four: a mom with reddish hair, an older boy with the confidence of a jock but the guilt of a survivor, a little boy who just looked excited to be in an ice cream parlor, and a beautiful girl.

The girl, whose name was Kinsey, Scot just knew somehow, she had the weight of inaction on her shoulders. 

They ordered their ice cream (Kinsey got mint chip) and left. 

* * *

That night, his dreams were of a well, and a woman emerging from that well. A woman he would never trust, not in a million years. She left though the supply closet, somehow, while Bode tried to stop him. 

The next day at school, there were whispers going around everywhere, about how the Lockes would be starting that day. Scot kept an eye out for Kinsey, but kept himself from outright looking for her. 

He held off until lunch. Something tugging at him brought him to a room under the stone stairs, a room that was hardly ever used, but this amazing girl was using to eat her fologna sandwich. He was awkward, but ended up inviting her to watch a movie with the squad later. 

He even got her number!

* * *

At the movie night, Scot was waiting nervously for Kinsey to arrive. The rest of the squad was asking him why he was nervous, and if this girl was really special enough to have Scot all in a way. 

Finally, Kinsey knocked on the door. 

“You came!” Scot said.

Kinsey looked a little put off, but at the same time, she smiled. And Scot counted that as a win.

“Uh, yeah. You invited me to a ‘thing’ and I was curious. What are you guys doing?”

“Well, first off, you should meet the gang. This is Zadie Wells and Doug Brazelle, we form something we call the Savini Squad.”

“Savini?”

“Thomas Savini.” Zadie spoke up. “Legendary makeup artist. Highly skilled in all things prosthetics and gore? He does the makeup for almost every horror movie? How have you not heard of him.”

Kinsey looked nervous. “Well, I- Well I guess I’m just not very good at names.”

Scot stepped in. “Hey, it’s okay if she doesn’t know. We can educate her.” He turned to the blonde girl. “Come on, we were just going to start some movies.”

They all got situated on the couch and watched the opening credits. Scot had seen the movie a million times, so he wasn’t too worried about the plot. He was, however, worried about the girl sitting next to him. 

Zadie and Doug started a conversation about one of the protagonists, how she was hiding instead of going after the killer. Kinsey didn’t say anything, but she tensed considerably. 

She adjusted her position on the couch, and subsequently brushed her leg against Scot’s.

Everything shifted, and then Scot was watching Kinsey, holding onto her little brother like her life depended on it. A second later, he found out it did. A teenager with a gun, only a few years older than her, calling for her specifically. Bode seeming to want to do something, but was held too tightly by his sister. 

Kinsey’s gaze moved to a fire poker, and the thought to grab it and attack crossed her mind. Scot didn’t know how he knew, he just did. 

But she didn’t move, she stayed frozen as her dad’s killer roamed their house. 

Scot wanted to be able to do something. He wanted to attack the gunman, he wanted to get Kinsey out of the situation. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen that, but this time he might be able to do something, after the fact. 

But the…vision?... ended. He was on the couch with Kinsey next to him. 

He reached out to touch Kinsey’s hand. Surprisingly, she didn’t flinch, instead, she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed like a lifeline. Scot spoke up.

“You know, guys. She has a family. She has to think about that. And if you recall, she survives. She made the right choice.”

Zadie grumbled. “Okay fine, but it’s lame.”

Kinsey relaxed some, and looked at Scot with gratitude in her eyes. She wiped her eyes, and leaned into Scot a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, most of the seer lore I made up based on my My Babysitter's A Vampire fic. I like my own lore better than what I can find online so....


End file.
